


Revenge

by Hayleyduh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Crimes & Criminals, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Original Character(s), Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Older Brothers, Sharing a Room, Stiles Stilinski Has a Brother, Swearing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyduh/pseuds/Hayleyduh
Summary: " I can't do that "I yelled at him. he snapped : " why not? huh? you're related to the president? or you bought this place? or..- "" I'm pregnant "Stiles is on the run from a powerful druglord but nobody knows that. his half-brother Theo works for that mafia, and now that Stiles has nowhere to go, he has to go back to his brother's casino.Dangerous events are waiting for him, dangerous people like a man named Derek Hale, who Stiles has to share a room with
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 92
Kudos: 116





	1. 1. Beyond the walls

" what? what the hell are looking at? "  
Derek yelled at the driver and he kept his eyes on the road.

Derek finished taping his hands and tightened it with his teeth.

he had a bad head ache, he hadn't slept for days.

his black t-shirt was sweaty, and he stinked. he opened the car's window and the driver glared at him, which made Derek raise his eyebrows in a threatening way.  
it smelt like smoke in there.

Derek got off the car when they arrived to the familiar apartment. he paid 10 dollars to the driver : " it's too much sir "  
he said.

" don't go anywhere near the prison again "  
Derek said and he nodded, as he drove away.

Derek walked towards the apartment and opened the door slowly. it was 3 o'clock. Jennifer was supposed be at the school. she was a teacher.

" faster...- "  
Derek heard her voice from the room, he tried not to laugh and walked into her room to catch her girlfriend watching porn.

he opened her room's door but it felt like someone had just shot him in the head.

Jennifer was sitting naked on the top of another guy. she screamed as she saw Derek, searching for something to say.

Derek froze. his hands were shaking and his face was completely red.  
" miss me Jen? "

Jennifer looked like she was about to cry. her solution for everything. 

" what is it Jennifer? did I interupt something? "  
Derek shouted and the other guy started talking : " who the fuck is this? "  
he asked Jennifer.

she wanted to say something but Derek didn't let her.  
" you wanna know my name? "  
Derek was smiling now.

Jennifer looked scared : " Derek, don't "  
The guy frowned and walked towards Derek : " what? you afraid of me? "  
the guy said and before Jennifer could stop him, he attacked Derek.

Which was a stupid move. Derek punched him right in the face and made him fall down.

Jennifer screamed.

Derek sat on his chest and punched him over and over again, until he passed out.

he spit on his face and stood up. Jennifer's crying was on his nerves.

" shut the fuck up Jen "  
he pointed at the room and shouted : " go get my papers "

Jennifer screamed : " Derek, please let me explain "  
he took a step ahead and she took a step back.

" explain to me how much fun you had when I was in jail. how you missed me. explain to me what a piece of shit you are, fucking someone else in my house "  
Derek yelled.

Jennifer shouted : " it's my house, too "

Derek looked at her neck. she was wearing the necklace Derek had bought her.

" that's good. you pay the landlord yourself then "  
he said and ripped the necklace from her neck.

Jennifer was gasping.

" get me my passport, too "  
Derek said.

" where are you gonna go? "  
she asked.

Derek was not a patient man.  
" just go get it, I can't stand to look at your face "  
he yelled.

Jennifer stopped asking questions and went to the bedroom. after a few minutes she gave the papers to Derek.

he grabbed the car keys : " this is my share of the house. don't fucking call me "

he closed the door behind him and ignored Jennifer calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos!  
> ~Hayley


	2. 2. To home

{ Stiles POV}

Something is walking in the desert, headed north.

it looks like a piece of paper, thrown away, floating in the wind. it looks miserable.

that's me.

yeah, me, Stiles Stilinski, twenty two years old, on my way back to hell.  
I got married six months ago, I left the club my father owned, I seperated my way from my half-brother and my family to make myself a new life.

but well for some reasons I got divorced. we weren't a match, let's not get into details.

one of the problems of living out of town is that there are no fucking cabs. but when you want to start a new life with love, this problem won't really matter to you. and me being stubborn doesn't let me think about that.

I don't know if I could call myself stubborn.  
because stubborn people don't usually admit that.

Theo is a living example.

he's my brother. I'm desperately going back to him. I also heard my father passed away a few months ago. I'd say it broke my heart, but it really didn't. he was even worse than Theo.

I can't even imagine what he would do if he saw me right now. he never really liked me since the day I was born. he would leave me at the fire station if my mom wasn't there to stop him.

of course my mom also died when I was 9.

I don't know what the hell I'm going to do if Theo doesn't let me live in the club. I don't have a plan B. I got nowhere to go, nowhere at all. 

What's the worst case senario? he'll look at me with a smile and say : ' piss off '

I finally arrived to the club and walked in. the loud music gave me a headache. everyone was looking at me, nobody expected me to come back.

I saw Theo and ran to him, I grabbed his arm : " can we talk? in private? "  
I begged him and he sighed.

he wasn't looking at me. he started walking towards a room, and I followed him. he closed the door.

I threw my bag on the couch. thank god. that shit was heavy. the room smelt of weed, alcohol and cigarette. three things that defined Theo's personality. oh, sorry, I forgot sex. a stranger guy was sitting on a chair, smoking. I ignored him.

Theo sat on the couch and stared at me.

" I said I wanna talk to you in private "  
I'm getting kinda angry here, and I have a lot of reasons for it. but I better shut up.

Theo smirked and looked at the guy sitting across the room.  
" we're just gonna talk, right? so Derek can be here too. but well, if you have other plans...- "

Theo said. he's disgusting. I tried to smile : " no, I just...- "

" why did you come back? "  
he asked.

" I got a divorce "

" nobody can put up with you "

" no, Theo, I was the one who ended it "

" you did him a favor anyway "

" yeah okay, whatever "  
I said and decided to end the argument. he raised his eyebrows. I sighed.  
" can I stay here? "

" no "

" please? you don't have to be a dick about it. this place is mine, too "  
I practically begged.  
" you forgot? this place is mine, not yours "  
he said with a smile.

I could feel tears falling on my cheeks. he rolled his eyes : " jesus, Stiles. this is a fucking casino, not a hotel. it only has two rooms, one of them's mine, the other's Derek's. "

He pointed at the guy sitting on the couch.  
" you can talk to Derek about it. this is democracy here "  
Theo said. I looked at the guy.

" the room belongs to whoever the fuck pays more money for it "  
Theo said. Derek was smiling, so I ended the game before it got started : " I got no money "

" you're wasting oxygen god damn it "  
the guy named Derek said, then he laughed. I hate these kind of people. sour, sneaky.

" you can get a job "  
Theo said.

" job? "

" yeah, whatever they pay you to do is a job "

" like what? "

" you can work in the casino. a lot of guys would pay for you here "

I was getting really angry: " That's not a job "

" it has good insurance "  
he said.

" I can't do that "  
I yelled at him. he snapped : " why not? huh? you're related to the president? or you bought this place? or..- "

" I'm pregnant "

Derek spit his drink out. and after a few minutes, when Theo could finally move his mouth, he said : " What the fuck? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave kudos!  
> ~Hayley


	3. 3. My lovely brother

{Stiles POV}

I was standing outside of Derek's room. he was shocked, so was Theo. 

" come on in "  
Derek said.

I walked in. Derek was trying to make the bed.

he turned around and looked at me : " Theo went a little far. Theo and I are not here at nights. I guess we could share this room "

I gave him a little smile. he was still a stranger, I didn't want him to think I'm his charity case. 

" you wanna say something? "  
he said. I looked outside the window. I guess I should have said : " Thanks "

he looked at my stomach : " how far long are you? "

I hesitated. he doesn't care. he's just curious. 

" one month "

" does he know? "

I gave him a confused look. he said : " i mean your ex-husband "

I coughed. I felt really bad for Thomas.  
" I didn't tell him. we weren't really close "

Derek was obviously confused. I was uncomfortable sharing my secrets with him. he had more questions, but he didn't ask them. 

" I'm Derek. but I guess you know that "

I nodded and shook his hand : " Stiles "

I looked at our hands. they were really different. he had big hands, darkened by the sun, when my hands were skinny and pale like a fucking corpse.

he said : " you can get some rest "  
then he pointed at the bathroom in the corner : " I just moved here, too. I haven't used the bathroom yet, so I don't know if it has any shampoo, but I'm guessing a shower will help you "

he was kind. and he looked tired, so I said : " I could make you some tea if you like "

he nodded slowly and said : " no thanks. I think it's best if we mind our own businesses "  
he said.

I narrowed my eyes. wasn't he the one who asked about my ex-husband? 

I wanted to have my privacy too.I never had it. I used to share a room with Theo, when my dad hadn't bought this casino yet. 

Derek walked out of the room. he was tall, but not a lot taller than me. I locked the door behind him. 

we're cool for now. and if we can't trust each other, we'll fight. why the hell not?

I tried to push the bad thoughts away. I opened the bag and grabbed my shampoo and my blue soap. 

I opened the bathroom's door and started to take a shower.  
\--  
I was lying on the couch, drying my hair with a towel, when someone started knocking on the door like a psycho.

I stood up and unlocked the door.  
" come on, you gotta get to work. there's a lot of dishes for you to wash "  
He said and I sighed... Theo, my lovely brother.


	4. 4. You got a gold tooth?

it's past 11 p.m and the casino is full of people.

a girl wearing america's flag is dancing on a table and the music is deafening.

Derek left the casino. Theo was on his motorcycle, waiting for him, smoking weed: " what took you so long? "

Derek didn't answer.  
\--  
they arrived to the docks.  
" is it the place? "  
Derek asked and looked at the ship. it looked like a restaurant on the water. a closed restaurant. Theo killed the engine and walked towards the small door. 

" what do you want? "  
a guy stood in front of them. Derek grinned : " I want a job "

the guy had short hair, and black eyes. he seemed younger than them. and he seemed like a tough kid.

" Derek Hale, huh? your driver's license photo sucks "  
he said and Theo laughed. Derek searched his pockets immediately, the kid had picked his pocket.  
" hey, give me my wallet back "  
the guy searched the wallet some more. 

" 30 dollars cash, that's good... you have no photos... your wallet looks better than you "  
the kid said and threw the wallet back to Derek.

" so, Derek, if you want a job, you gotta get rid of your fucking driver's license and close your bank accounts. you can't just leave your shit in your wallet "  
he said.

Derek looked at Theo and he nodded. he walked into the building and left Theo and the guy.

" he's good Scott "  
Theo looked at Scott and said. 

" he looks like an idiot "  
Scott said and Theo laughed as he lit a cigarette.

" give him a chance "

" why would I do that? what's so good about him? "

" nothing. maybe that's the good thing. you know what I mean? he's... tough. he just got out of jail, do you know why he was in jail? "  
Theo said and waited for a few seconds.

" he threw a vodca bottle at a cop because he lost a bet. and he called him a douchebag. then he punched him in the face. all because of a bet "

" he is tough " 

" and when he got out of jail and went back home, he caught his girlfriend fucking another dude and well... Derek beat the shit out of him until he was unconscious and broke up with his girl. then he came to my casino "

" how did he find you? "

" I told Jackson to have someone beat up a dude in jail, so Derek did it, for a thousand dollars and a friend "

" hmm, he's useful "

" I told you "

" alright, I think he's had enough "  
Scott said. Theo frowned: " enough of what? "

Scott grinned and walked into the building, Theo followed him.

Scott stopped smiling when he saw Derek : " for fuck's sake, put that shit down "  
Scott yelled. Derek was sitting on a guy's chest, beating him up with a pipe : " this dipshit better keep his mouth shut, or he won't have a mouth anymore "

Theo tried to calm him : " hey, alright, let go of him "  
Derek took a deep breath.

Scott smiled : " say hi to our new member guys "

nobody said a thing. it annoyed Derek a bit : " looks like you're late for the welcome party "

Scott looked at his people : " get the fuck out of here, the show's over "  
everyone started talking and drinking again, as they avoided Derek completely.

the place had with black walls. they were black to cover the blood. Scott made sure everything was into place, then he disappeared in the crowd.

Derek and Theo walked into another room, and sat on the couch. Theo said : " you know, maybe you should fight a little less "

Derek glared at him but Theo was calm : " you can get in serious trouble. do you have any priorities in your life? "

Derek grinned : " you wanna know my priorities? first is me. second is me, third is me, fourth is me. "  
Theo raised his eyebrows.

" fifth is money. I'm after money... not work. sixth is pretty boys, the ones who know how to use their mouth "

" wow, I like the sound of that "  
Theo laughed.

" sound of what? "  
Scott said as he sat next to them. 

" forget it "  
Theo said.

" you got a family? "  
Scott asked Derek.

" No "

" good, what about a girlfriend? or a boyfriend? "

" No "

" have you ever done business? I'm talking about meth, have you ever done anything like that? "

" No "

Scott said : " that's great. you got a nice skin, you don't look like junkie. nobody will suspect you. not like this joker "  
he pointed at Theo and made him roll his eyes. 

" You got a gold tooth? "  
Scott asked. 

" No "

" a cargo will arrive on sunday. I'll pay you 500 to take care of it "

Derek frowned : " 500 dollars? "

Scott lit a cigarette : " yeah, what's the problem? "

" Fuck you. that's not enough "  
Derek said and Theo was ready to stop him in case he wanted to rip Scott's throat.

" it's your first job asshole "  
Scott said.

" first? who beat up that piece of shit in jail? "  
Derek stood up and punched the table. Theo tried to calm him.

" sit the fuck down "  
Scott yelled. Derek looked at him. he wanted to smash his face, but he really needed the damn job. so he sat.

" he brought me a savage "  
Scott whispered to himself.

" look, it's a transfer. you have to do it, if the cops take the cash, or the drugs, you'll die in jail. I'll have you killed myself. if you do a good job, you'll get 3000. "

they had a deal. and Theo was the happiest about it.


	5. 5. Bad day

{ Stiles POV}

My life is better off when I stay away from Theo.

like the day before, Theo and that guy Derek left the casino, and I could shower again, have some orange juice and rest.

" did you have a nice sleep baby? "

the drunk voice woke me up, I rolled my eyes when I saw Derek. his eyes were red, and he looked wasted. he threw himself on his bed and passed out right away.

Theo must be back, too. I hope he's tired like this idiot.

I put on my uniform which is for the workers of the casino, and I put my phone in my pocket.

I started washing empty glasses. some stupid guy puked on one of the tables, I'll have to clean that later.

after an hour, I made some coffee for myself to take a short rest.

" hey gorgeous "

some drunk guy said and I just ignored him. I don't wanna pick a fight.

" hey, doll "

Some other guy said and I tried to control myself.

" are you new here? "  
the guy asked.

" not exactly "

" exactly? what does that mean? "  
the dude said. he was wasted, probably stoned. he seemed older than me, his hair was purple and wine stains were all over his clothes. he had a disgusting smile.

" what do you need sir? "  
I asked. I was frustrated.

" I need a handjob for breakfast and a sex for lunch. what about you? "  
he said.

I was trying not to punch him in the face.

" I can't help you. I'm not a hooker. you can talk to those guys over there "  
I said and before he said anything else, I started walking towards the hallways.

" hey, I'll give you whatever you want honey "  
he grabbed my arm which made me snap. I threw my coffe all over his face. 

he yelled : " fucking cunt, you ruined my shirt, little bitch "

I don't feel bad for him. he deserves it. piece of shit.

he attacked me and slapped me in the face. I fell fown right away. he wanted to keep hitting me but a stranger girl stopped him.

" what the fuck are you doing Joe? "  
she held him back.

I touched my lip and cleaned the blood on it. it was definetely bruised.

" oh my god Stiles are you okay? "  
the girl asked me.

" the bitch threw his coffee on my shirt "  
the man shouted.

" piss off, he's Theo's brother. you don't want Theo to cut off your dick and feed it to you, do you? "  
the girl yelled at him.

" I'll fuck this psycho bitch, watch me "

" he's pregnant, idiot. go to hell "  
the girl said and I don't know why she's defending me.

Joe finally shut up and walked away. the girl helped me stand up.

" I'll bring you something sweet, you're shaking "  
she said and gave me a bottle of non-alcoholic drink. she was Kira. I knew her.

she pointed at my lip : " the motherfucker hit you bad. I'll bring you some ice "

" You can leave if you want. I'm good "  
I said.

" I got really sad when you came back Stiles. you don't belong here "  
she said. I smiled at her.

" doesn't your back ache? you fell down badly. how's your baby? "  
she asked and she seemed actually worried.

" it's fine for now. maybe I'll go for a checkup today "

she nodded : " that's good. you should do that "

I moved the ice on my face. my thoughts were eating me up.  
she said : " it's gonna be okay, I hope so. I gotta go, Randy's waiting for me "

Randy was her boyfriend. he knew about Kira's job. she was a hooker. Randy and Kira have been in a relationship for a long time. I remember that.

Her shift was over. she said: " take care Stiles "  
I nodded and she walked out of the door.

I made myself a sandwich and drank some water. free food. Theo paid for it so it's even more delicious. 

I opened my room's door. Theo was sitting on Derek's bed. he was playing with his phone and he didn't say anything to me, so everything's cool.

I changed my uniform to my own clothes. Derek walked out of bathroom, he was wearing jeans.he was drying his hair with a towel. his chest was naked.

" hey Stiles "  
he said and smiled.

" hey "  
I said. 

" what happened to your lip? "  
he asked. oh shit. I didn't want him to know I was beaten up.

" nothing, it's just jam "  
I said and faked a smile. I wish Theo and Derek would just leave my room, I miss my bed.

I wanted to grab a bottle of water from the counter when Theo's hands wrapped around my face, really harshly. it hurt.

" what is this? "  
Theo was frowning, he pointed at the scar on my face.

" water. you want some? "  
I shook the bottle in front of him.

he was angry, but he let go of my face. Derek honestly looked like he didn't care, he was putting on a gray t-shirt and he wasn't even looking at us.

" there was a small argument "  
I finally told Theo.

" why? "

" he wanted a handjob and I told him to fuck off "

" you talk about it like you don't care, daddy's boy. you think you look hot like that? "  
Theo said.

I tried not to yell at him : " not everyone on this planet wants to have sex Theo, not like you do "  
I said and walked into bathroom, and slammed its door.

I could hear him behind the door : "the first day you showed up here, I told you to go back to wherever dump you came from, now when you run around here like a doll and turn on my costumers, I'm gonna have to kick their asses when they touch you "  
he was shouting and my ears were starting to hurt.

" fuck you, you always fuck up my life, let's get out of here Derek "  
Theo said again and slammed the door behind him.

my guess was right. Theo was just looking for an excuse to kick me out of the casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about Theo? is he a good brother?  
> ~Hayley


	6. 6. Unlucky

Theo was sitting in his black car, he looked mad, staring outside the window. Derek was sitting next to him.

" I'm gonna kill whoever touched my brother "  
Theo was mostly talking to himself.

" good "  
Derek said, he wasn't really listening to him.

" hey, are you nervous? "  
Theo asked him.

" yeah... "  
Derek admitted.

" here, have a drink "  
Theo passed him a small bottle of vodca.  
he grabbed the big black bag from the backseat.

" all you gotta do is give this bag to them. just don't hand it over until you see the money, got it? you don't have to mention Scott's name. it's all set up "  
Theo explained to him.

" shit, you're not coming with me? "

" no, it's your job man "

" alright, okay. I got this "  
Derek said.

" if you don't come back before 6, I'm coming up "  
Theo said and handed him the bag.

Derek got off the car and walked into the old building. he knocked on the door.

" who are you? "  
someone behind the door asked.

" Derek "

" who the hell is Derek? "

" you wanna die? "  
Derek said. the guy didn't answer for a few minutes, then he opened the door.  
" the password's correct Derek, come in "

The man closed the door behind them. he was bald : " I'm Billy "

Derek looked around : " where's the money? "

" what's the hurry? have a seat "  
the man said.

Derek sat on the bed. he was frustrated.

the tv was showing Road Runner and it was a little too loud, and annoying.

" you have kids? "  
Derek asked the guy, and he stopped pouring coffe in the cups for a second.

" no, why? "

" because of the tv, no reason "  
Derek said and then he stood up : " where's the fucking money? "

they guy pointed at the cup of coffee: " you don't want some coffee first? "

" you're messing with me. I'm getting out of here "

the guy grabbed his arm and Derek turned around and punched him in the face in less than a second.

" Fuck you asshole "  
the guy shouted, he was on the ground and his nose was bleeding crazy.

Derek heard the police sirens and turned the lights off.

" you called the cops dumbass? "  
Derek pulled his hair. the guy didn't say anything.

" I have a record "  
Derek was losing his mind.

" I don't care. this is all about Theo, I'm gonna kill that motherfucker "  
The guy said.

before Derek could do something, somebody broke in and threw him on the ground. the cops were all over the place.

" it's heroine boss "  
somebody said, as he looked into the bag. 

one of them looked at Derek : " look what we have here. where are the rest of you, motherfucker? "

" I don't know "

" bullshit "

" I said I don't know "  
Derek yelled.

" he's lying his ass off "

somebody shouted in his ears : " you want me to make you an honest man? do you? because you won't like it when I do "

" go fuck yourself "  
Derek laughed to his face.  
" all of you can go to hell "

" you brought this on yourself "  
one of them said and pressed Derek on the ground.  
" we have ten fingers here... and ten oppurtunities. Talk if you wanna keep your fingers "

" what the fuck? aren't you assholes cops? you can't fucking touch me. I want a lawyer "  
Derek looked brave but his heart was beating crazy.  
" clock is ticking "  
the cop said.

" I know nothing about those drugs. they're not mine "  
Derek said. the cop pulled out a knife and Derek could feel it on his fingers.

" no, jesus, stop "  
he yelled. the damn cop was strong. the knife was cutting his skin.

" here's your finger, man "  
the cop said. Derek opened his eyes and saw a severed finger covered in blood, in the cop's hands.

he wasn't feeling any pain but he wanted to throw up. he'd lost a finger.

" I know nothing "  
he yelled at the cop.

there was silence for a few moments. then, the cop sitting on Derek's chest turned around and looked at the others.

" I gotta say... you're a badass, man "

" what? "  
Derek whispered in shock as the man let go of him.

" surprise!! "  
a bunch of big guys screamed together. Derek tried to sit down. their familiar faces confused him.

" welcome to the gang, man "  
Scott said. he removed the fake orange beard from his face.

Theo shook Derek's hand : " great job "

Derek looked at his hand immediately, it was red and it itched, but his finger was still there, unharmed.

" my finger...- "

a stranger told him : " it was plastic. it's called inception, I only made a scratch on your finger "

" that's Liam, Derek. we needed him because you'd recognize Scott and I's voice "  
Theo said.

" you're all crazy "  
Derek said.

Scott threw himself on the couch : " you got balls, man "

" I have a fucking record and you...- "

" It had to be done "  
Theo said.

Derek looked at the guy named Liam and tried to remember his face. he seemed younger than them, but he was strong.

\--

{Stiled POV}

It was 3 A.M when someone started knocking on my room's door.

I sighed and got up to open it, Derek was standing there. I asked him : " what? "

" Can I come in? "  
he asked. I was surprised, the room was all mine at nights. it was our deal.

" only for a few hours "  
he added.

" why are you here now? I mean...- you were supposed to...- what the hell, come in "  
I finally let him in. 

he grabbed my pillow and threw it on the couch and crashed there.

I tried not to stare at him. it looked like I wasn't going to get any sleep that night. 

I wanted to go to the bathroom, but the blood on Derek's shirt stopped me.

" is that blood? "  
I was shocked.

" yeah "

" what the hell did you do? "

" I ran into some assholes... leave it "

" did you get in a fight? "

" none of your business, ok? "  
he seemed tired.

I looked at him angrily.

" you're leaving blood stains everywhere, stop the bleeding "  
I nagged.

after a few minutes, he finally spoke : " can you help me? " 

I looked at him. I felt bad for him... he was kinda cute.

I went to the bathroom to get my stuff.

he was sitting on the couch, looking at his hand. Theo must have gotten him into trouble.

I grabbed a needle : " I have to stitch it up "

" you've done this before, right? "

" stop asking questions "  
I said and held his hand still, I started to stitch.

he said: " I'm gonna end that Liam guy "

I felt like someone had shot me in the face. he knew Liam? 

" ouch "  
he frowned.

" s..- sorry "  
I said. then I realized that he was staring at my ass the whole time. I rolled my eyes.

" stop looking at my ass "

" don't worry, I wouldn't rape a pregnant boy "

" wow, you're a saint "  
I said and rolled my eyes again.

I finished my work.

" you're really sharp-tongued, you know "  
he said, he was smiling.

" yeah, none of your business. now leave, I want to take a nap "  
I left the bathroom. 

" you're evil. your brother was right about you "

" good for him "  
I said and lay on my bed. and he crashed on the couch.

" hey, Stiles "  
he called me.

" thanks for the stitches "  
he said as he fell asleep. 

" no problem "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! please share your thoughts!  
> ~hayley


	7. 7. Ruthless

{Stiles POV}

I yawned and got off the bed. I barely slept last night and now I have sore eyes.

it's 6 P.M. fuck, I'm still sleepy.

" jesus look who's here "  
a familiar voice said.

" Scott! "  
I screamed and he hugged me.

" you look even thinner than you did before "  
He said.

" yeah well, I've been doing some modeling "  
I joked.

" or maybe your rich husband's been feeding you only caviar this whole time "  
he laughed and put his middle finger on his tongue, as he pretended to throw up.

gross. I told him : " hey, stop that "

he leaned against the wall and he was serious now : " what are you doing here? I thought you got married "

" I got a divorce "  
I said.

before he could say anything, the door got opened and someone walked inside.

Dunbar.

Liam fucking Dunbar.

I swallowed. just the person I wanted to see.

he looked at me for a few seconds, then he suddenly threw me on his shoulders and started spinning around, I laughed at him.

" Liam fucking Dunbar, put me down "  
I yelled at him.

he smiled and put me down. he used to that a lot, it was kinda our thing.

He walked away and went to Theo's room without saying anything.

" hey, you wanna go back there? you have something special for me right? "  
Scott asked. I smiled and gave him the joint I'd rolled for him, he lit it right away.

" why is Liam here? "  
I asked.

" we're a gang, remember? "  
he said and I didn't answer. 

" you left this place six months ago... you chose that shithead over Liam and left "  
he said and now he was blaming me.

"Liam and I weren't anything romantic, Scott. you'd be stupid to say so "  
I said.

" he has a girlfriend now, and he's a lot happier than you are. you broke his heart, that was a dick move Stiles "  
he took Liam's side. Scott always does that, he makes you feel bad about everything you do.

I started cleaning up some glasses behind the bar : " I don't care okay? I don't fucking care "

" alright, relax babe. just smoke some pot and you'll be all right "  
he winked at me and added : " Liam isn't the only one who can make you shake "

I rolled my eyes : " I can't smoke anything. I'm pregnant "

I was supposed to tell him, right?

he started coughing and he looked like he was choking. I think I killed his buzz.

he looked shocked, and a little angry : " you left Liam... hell,your marriage was fucking arranged, and now you came back knocked up? "

I shrugged and pretended to be upset, he bought the act and softened a little.  
he looked worried now : " hey, come here "

he hugged me : " can I be its godfather? "

I laughed : " no fucking way asshole, you're my last choice "

" shut up "  
he said and we laughed together.

a half naked girl walked towards us as she put on her bra : " Theo wants you to take him drinks "  
the girl told me. 

I suddenly got worried. Liam was with Theo, and Theo knew all about me. he was going to humiliate me in front of Liam. he always chooses his fucking friends over me.

Scott frowned : " I'll go try to keep his mouth shut "  
he said and went to Theo's room.

I grabbed the whiskey bottles and glasses, and went downstairs.

I opened the door. Theo, Scott, Liam and Derek were sitting around a table and the room was covered in smoke, it was kinda foggy in there.

I put the glasses on the table and took a deep breath. just when I wanted to leave the room, Theo's voice stopped me : " pour "

motherfucker. he was staring at me, enjoying my pain.

I opened the bottle and poured some in each glass. was that all?

Scott looked annoyed. he must have felt bad for me.

in less than a second, I fell down and a fluffy big dog sat on my chest. it was Spike, Liam's dog.

he was sniffing me, he seemed so happy to see me after a long time. he licked my cheeks and gave me happy bark.

I stood up and tickled his neck.

" you missed him baby? "  
Liam asked, he was smiling.

" yeah "  
I said.

" I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Spike "  
he said. Theo and Scott started laughing. I looked at Derek, he wasn't laughing.  
he actually looked mad.

Scott stopped laughing too : " sorry "

I looked at Liam : " you can talk to dogs? that's not a surprise "

" I'd know what you're saying if I could talk to dogs "  
Liam said.

" hey, shut the fuck up Liam "  
Scott yelled at him.

" go to hell "  
I told Liam.

" you're a walking talking hell yourself "  
Liam yelled, as I walked out of the door.

" then stay away from hell, fuckers "  
I shouted and slammed the door.

the club wasn't as crowded as usual. I stood behind the bar and before I could stop myself, I started crying.

my life was a mess. my own brother didn't care if I was dead or alive. my ex-boyfriend talked to me like I was a whore. I had nobody in my life, and maybe I deserved it. 

" hey, you okay?what's wrong? "  
a feminine voice said. a stranger. I hate strangers.

" nothing "  
I whispered.

" you're crying because of nothing? behind a bar? "  
she smiled.

I yelled at her : " I'm crying because I want to. it's none of your business "

the girl didn't seem offended at all.  
she just raised her eyebrows: " I'm Allison. what's your name? "

" Stiles "

"it's nice to meet you Stiles "

" no it's fucking not "

" whatever, just trying to be polite "  
she laughed.

" you wanna tell me what happened? "  
she asked as she sat next to me.

" no, get out of here and leave me alone "

she looked at my red eyes : " you're already alone "

I didn't say anything and wiped my tears with my sleeve. my shirt was too loose, Scott was right, I've gotten thinner.

" just tell me what it is. you're new here, are you homesick? "  
she asked. I wasn't homesick at all. technically, I was home, and as much as I hated it here, it was still a lot better than where I spent the last six months.

I shook my head : " no, I don't ever wanna go back "  
then I sighed : " I'm fine... just not now "

I looked at her. her skin was tan, she had black braided hair and brown eyes. her lip was pierced.

" okay, so... you wanna hang out some time? "  
she asked.

I smiled at her : " I'm Theo's brother, I don't think I'm a fun person to hang out with "

she looked a little surprised but she hid it well : " I'm sure that's not true "

we talked for a few more minutes, then she said : " it was really nice seeing you. gotta run, I'll see you around "

" yeah, see you later Allison "  
I said. she winked at me and left the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! the next chapter is pure Sterek, wait for it <;  
> ~Hayley


	8. 8. Apology

{Stiles POV}

it's passed 2 A.M and I'm sitting in my room, awake. the music doesn't let me sleep. of course, it's always crowded in the club but tonight's different. it's like I'm living in a circus, or a stadium.

I walked out of my room, jesus, everybody sounds so crazy in here. 

I heard someone shouting and I went to see what's going on, wait, was that Derek?

he's standing on a table,holding a big bottle in his hands : " hey guys, who wants to be the next loser? "

god he's drunk. he gets ridiculous and funny when he's drunk.

he's also holding a gamepad. great, he's been gambling, and it looks like he's been lucky.

I leaned against the counter and drank some orange juice. he started counting the money he'd won, and drinking some more wine. a dozen of other drunks were cheering him. 

I'm actually surprised that a quiet cold person like him wants to make a scene like this.

a boy approaches him, look at that. he's hot, blonde hair, tan skin, wearing a t-shirt.   
he's one of the club's workers but I don't know his name.

" I don't want a blonde... brunette, I want a brunette! "  
Derek said as he pushed the boy away.   
what the fuck? are you ordering a burger or something asshole?

I walked away and tried to go back to my room, but I couldn't find it. great, the last thing I need right now is to walk into a VIP room.

" alright, alright, I gotta go to the bathroom, you don't want me to puke right here do you? "  
I heard Derek talking to one of his friends.

I finally found my room, and just when I wanted to unlock its door, I was pulled back by someone.

another drunk asshole.

I was pressed against the wall, it was hard to see in the dark but I tried the recognize the person in front of me.

" Derek? "  
I was shocked.

" you're so pretty darling, you just have to get rid of all these extra clothes...isn't it hot in here? "  
he whispered and his breath smelt like alcohol.

he continued : " come on babe, I can make you and your baby happy "

is he gonna kiss me? gross, he just threw up, hell, no.

" fuck "  
he shouted in pain as I kicked him in the nuts.

he was gasping, I felt bad for him but he should've let me go.

" you're a little rough baby "  
he whispered. it felt good to have control over him, but I needed to get out of there.

" get out of my way or you're gonna regret it "  
I told him and he laughed.   
" go on then, we can pick up where we left off later "

I don't know what to say. what the hell is he talking about?

he grabbed the bottle and started drinking again, one of the hookers showed up and Derek started making out with him. as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

I unlocked my room's door and jumped on the bed.

I pulled my hair.  
what the hell did I do?  
what the hell did he do?  
he's my goddamn roommate!  
jesus.

\----------  
it's 10 A.M and I need to go shopping. I took some money from Theo's wallet. this place is mine too and I have a share in the money Theo makes, even if he doesn't think so.

I took a cab, but somebody else jumped in the car next to me and surprised me. I stared at him in confusion, so did the driver.

he glared at the driver, his eyes were still red.

" is everything alright, sir? "  
the driver asked me politely.

" shut the fuck up and drop us off at the...- "  
he practically yelled and looked at me to tell him where I wanted to go.

" mall? "  
I said.

" drop us off at the mall "  
he told the driver.

the driver looked at me to check if everything was okay, and I nodded.

" fucktard "  
Derek whispered to himself. I swear to god I'm blushing right now, Derek's so rude to people.

what's he doing here? he just jumped in the car like James Bond... after the mess from last night.

I was staring at him, he looked nervous.  
we arrived at the mall and got off the car.  
" what is it? "  
I asked Derek.I was more freaked out than angry.

he squeezed his eyes shut : " look, about last night... I remember mentioning your kid, I didn't mean any of that. I was just drunk "

he added : " just... don't tell Theo, okay? "

I was confused : " what? "

he explained : " look, I know how Theo gets when it comes to you, he made it perfectly clear before. what happened was just a... misunderstanding, okay? I had no idea you were there "

I didn't answer him.

he bit his bottom lip in frustration : " look, Theo and I are doing a business,okay? I don't want to lose it, do you get it? my fucking life always gets fucked up, I always fuck it all up "

I looked around to make sure nobody heard him. he used 'fuck' in his every word, he must be very angry.

" I'm sorry, okay? "  
he said. did he just apologize to me? 

after a few moments of silence, he thought I was still mad : " alright then, so everything's fucked because of a...- "

" it's okay "

" I know you need to feel safe...- what? "  
he looked surprised.

" I said it's okay. can you help me, though? I'm gonna buy a bunch of stuff and they're heavy, so... "

he nodded quickly : " ok, ok, good, that's great, sure, let's go, c'mon "

I laughed at him, he still looked nervous. we started shopping.

" how much did you drink last night? "

" I don't remember "

I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

" you really look cute when you laugh "  
he told me and I rolled my eyes: " it hasn't even been five minutes "

" since what? "  
he looked confused.

" since you made fun of me the last time "  
I said and threw a cookie pocket in my shopping basket.

" no, I mean it. you're really beautiful, you should know that. I'm telling you as a friend, by the way "  
he said. I felt uncomfortable : " okay "

" I don't know why you push people away, you're a nice person, you shouldn't be so lonely "  
he said and I was getting a little angry.

" I'm not lonely, okay? "  
I told him and distracted myself by buying some bananas.

" one look at your face and I can tell that you haven't slept with anyone in a year. I don't know how you're pregnant "  
he said as he opened a milk bottle and started drinking.

" first, it's none of your business. second, don't you have something better to do? drink your milk and shut up "  
I rolled my eyes and said.

" of course I will. you're buying "  
he said, and I heard someone laughing. it was a little girl standing behind us, laughing at Derek.

Derek looked at her : " oh, look who's here. I'm Derek, who are you? "

the little girl smiled at him : " Sonia "  
Derek started making funny faces and playing with her.

he seems really good with kids.   
I shook my head and tried to focus on shopping. 

" Derek? "  
I called him but he didn't hear me. 

" hey, Derek, circus time is over, come on, let's go "  
I shouted.

" he's grumpy "  
the little girl said and she was frowning. Derek whispered in her ear but I could hear what he said : " he's a little crazy, it's not his fault "

" I'm not crazy, you are "  
I told him, he shrugged and said goodbye to the girl and we walked out of the store.

" why did Theo decide to work with you? "  
I asked him. I've been thinking about that a lot lately.

" maybe because I can take 10 people with my bare hands, 50 if I have a baseball bat. and I'm not stupid like most of the people who work with your brother "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because it's my birthday today:>  
> ~Hayley


	9. 9. She's naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of cancer  
> nudity

{Stiles POV}

is it weird that I'm counting the days since the last time I saw him?

I mean, it's been three days since we went shopping together... and bacame friends.

Isaac's name popped up on my phone. why don't I feel good about this?

he'd sent me a text : [ The court wants 200 dollars for the prosecution, are you sure you want to do this Stiles? ]

I started biting my nails. bad habit. I'm sure his question is not just about the money.

it's 11 A.M, so he must be free from all those cases he's working on. 

I called him and he picked up quickly.

" hey Stiles "  
he said.

" hi, Isaac, what's new? "  
I asked him nervously.

" you should tell me "  
he said.

then he used his serious voice : " how's Theo? "

I sighed : " what do you expect? he's the same, like I told you "

" oh come on, so you haven't told him anything yet? "  
he asked.

" no Isaac, I feel like he's gonna hate me forever "

someone knocked on the door and distracted me. Derek walked into the room and he seemed like he was looking for something. he raised his eyebrows when he saw me, and I nodded to him.

" let me guess, is it the guy you've been talking about? "  
Isaac said.

I laughed to myself : " smartass lawyers "

" I'm gonna hang up now "  
I said.

" what? no, I'm not done yet..- "

" goodbye "  
I hung up, finally. Derek sat next to me on the bed.

" I bought a phone "  
He said and I took his phone to check it out. 

" it's a good one... hey, someone's calling you "  
I said and tried to give him back his phone, but the number on it stopped me.

" that's my number "  
I looked at him, he was holding my phone. wow, he's fast.

" I know, now you can call me "  
he calmly said and gave it back to me. is that how people do stuff around here? by picking each other's pockets?

" you could've just given me your number "  
I glared at him.

he shrugged : " I thought you might need some help "

" I never need help "

" never say never "  
he smiled and I left the room as I nodded. 

I looked around a little bit, and smiled at Tracy and tried to look normal. it's always like this, when you want to do something without anyone knowing about it, you feel like everyone already knows and it makes it harder.

although, I really don't like that Tracy girl. she fucks Theo, normal people don't do that.

Isaac said I should take a look at Theo's bank accounts and papers, he reminded me that I have a degree in accounting, and I can find out a lot of things by looking into those files.

like how much money Theo makes, which he never tells me the truth about, and maybe how much Derek's made since he started doing business with Theo.

I found Theo's room. I'm sure there's a desk covered in papers and files in it. he never uses a safe or anything.

I remember when he used a safe before, he always had to ask me to open it for him, because he never remembered the password. he wasn't crazy about me seeing his private files, but he trusted me and let me get close to him.

unlike now. 

I tried to open his room's door, but it was locked. shit. locks don't need passwords.

I can still use the window though. but what if it's locked, too? do I just break the window? or do I go back and tell Isaac I couldn't break into my brother's room and let him think I'm a useless idiot? 

I stepped on some wooden boxes and tried to reach the window. thanks Theo, for smoking all the time and leaving the window open.

after a few minutes of trying, I was finally in his room. I looked into the drawers, there were a lot of papers. 

my father's death certificate, water bills, electric bills...- electric bills? why does it have so many zeroes? is it just for one month? I saw the tax bills, too. does Theo pay for all this shit every month?

I finally found the accounting files and I took a picture from them with my phone. 

I heard someone trying to open the door, so I put the papers back where they were before, but my phone suddenly fell down and right when I wanted to grab it, the door was opened. I froze.

I thanked god when I saw Theo making out with Tracy, with his eyes closed. I jumped behind the couch and tried not to make a sound.

Theo threw himself on the bed and Tracy sat on top of him. jesus, I really don't want to witness this. I'm already sweating from embarrassment. 

I looked at my phone, there was a text from Derek. really? Derek? are you kidding me?

[ Mr. idiot: Where are you? ]

that's a very good question from Mr. idiot, the name I put Derek under.

[ I'm stuck here, can you help me? ]  
I typed. 

[ are you in the bathroom? ]  
I rolled my eyes at his text. 

suddenly, a pink bra was thrown on my face. ew. she's naked now. I threw the bra somewhere else and tried my best not to look at it.

[ Derek please I'm in Theo's room and he doesn't know it and now he wants to fuck someone and I want to get ouuuuuuuut ]

" you have a condom? "  
Theo asked Tracy. 

" what the fuck just drop dead both of you "  
I whispered to myself. I'm gonna cry now, I really can't take this anymore. but if Theo sees me, it'll be really worse.

[ I'll help you out if you answer me a question. tonight ]  
I glared at the text, and I sent him multiple messages :  
[ what the fuck? ]  
[ the hell with your question ]  
[ deal ]  
I desperately agreed. 

someone knocked on the door.  
"Theo? Theo are you there? "  
It was Derek. thank god.

" what the hell? not now Derek "  
Theo yelled.  
" you come out now or I'll break the door "  
Derek threatened him.

" why the hell would you do that? "  
Theo sounded confused.

" what's with these fake cash you gave me? you think I'm stupid? get the fuck out now "  
Derek pushed the door, is he really gonna break it? 

" stupid asshole...- "  
Theo said to himself, then he shouted : " I'm gonna fuck you up "

I bit my hand to stop myself from laughing out loud.

" fuck "  
Theo said and decided to give up.  
" come on Tracy, bounce, what the hell are you looking at? "

" I'm looking for my bra "  
she said. poor girl.

" jesus, there's no time, everybody's seen your tits before, nothing new "  
Theo yelled at her. I tried to throw her bra somewhere she could find it, but she saw me. 

Oops. I froze. I could hear Theo talking to Derek outside the room, but Tracy seemed calm. she smiled and kissed me on the lips.

what the fuck Tracy?

she put on her bra and winked at me, after a few minutes she left the room and locked the door. 

I'm gonna kill Isaac for making me do this.

Derek's name popped up on my phone and I answered right away. 

" seriously, Stiles? you and Tracy? "  
he laughed.  
" no, Derek, shut up "

" Maybe Theo was fucking your girlfriend so you called me to stop him "  
great. he was messing with me.  
" no, Derek "

after a few more jokes about how hot Tracy and I were, he got serious: " are you still in there? "

" yeah, bring me a ladder so I can get the hell out "

" where do I find a ladder? "

" I don't know, take a look around "

" Sorry, I got shit to do "

" I don't want to rot in here Derek! "  
I was practically crying.

" open the window "  
he said and I stood up and saw him standing outside. I hung up.

" a mattress? really? "  
I shouted so he could hear me.

" jump, you'll be fine "  
he said.

" no way "  
I frowned and he looked frustrated : " then jump and I'll catch you "

" not a chance. you won't catch me, I'll fall on the ground, I'll die "  
I said.

" whatever, I'm not going to spend the day looking for a ladder. you either jump or wait for Theo to come back and fuck somebody else "

he was right. so I decided to be brave : " turn around, I'll jump on your back "

he turned around, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then I jumped. 

" ok, good, now get off my back "  
he said and I thanked him.

" so what did you wanna ask me? "

" I'll stop by your room tonight, I'll ask you then "  
he said and walked away.  
\---  
it's midnight and I'm exhausted. I worked at the club all day. 

I looked at the picture I took from the files. there was something wrong with them, the number didn't seem right. 

Theo's broke. he can't pay the taxes, not even if he gave all his money away.

the door got opened and Derek walked inside, he's the only person who comes to my room, other than me.

I couldn't believe that Theo was broke. it was so obvious I didn't even have to do the math. 

I tried not to think about it for now.  
" so, what do you want to know? "  
I asked Derek and sat on the couch.

" what happened between you and Theo? "  
he asked. 

I frowned.  
" you wanna know why Theo and I hate each other? well... we didn't use to. we were really close, but if you want to know what happened I have to tell you how it all started.  
our dad married Trisha, Theo's mom, 26 years ago. my dad really loved her, but she left him when Theo was 2.  
my dad married my mother, Claudia, a year after that happened, but just because she was pregnant. he never really cared about her that much.  
my mom died when I was 9, my dad got back with Trisha, she took me in and raised and loved me like her own son.  
life was good, until everything got fucked.  
I was 18 when my dad bought this place, a strip club! "  
I shrugged and continued : " he called it a rich business, but it didn't make him so rich.  
Trisha didn't know anything about this place. Theo spent all day here with my dad, but I was always with Trisha. and I was the one who took her to the hospital... when it happened. she was diagnosed with gastric cancer. "

Derek whispered : " I'm sorry "  
I smiled : " thanks, but I haven't told you everything yet.  
I gave her the medicine and pills, I took care of her when my brother and father were gone all day.  
I used to cry all the time, I was lost, and whenever I asked Theo or my dad for help, they'd just tell me to figure something out myself.  
but I wasn't an expert, I was 18, I didn't know anything about how to give someone the right medicine. plus, I had to study at the same time... everything was fucked.  
the last time we went to the hospital, Theo came with us for the first time. that's when the doctor said everything's over, he said that the pills were misused, and they made her worse.  
my dad and Theo blamed me for it, my father kicked me out of the house and Theo wouldn't talk to me anymore.  
I didn't even have the chance to see Trisha for the last time, and when I went to her funeral, they wouldn't even look at my face.  
but it wasn't my fault, i just didn't know what to do and there was nobody there to help me, I felt guilty and they let me be all alone. "  
I was crying now, hating myself all over again. 

" well, you weren't a nurse or anything, I think they just blamed you for what was actually their own fault "  
Derek said and tried to calm me down.

I shrugged : " what's the point? Trisha's not coming back... and Theo will always hate me "  
Trisha was the only one who was there for me after my mother's death. 

Derek touched my cheek softly and wiped my tears.  
" it wasn't your fault "  
he whispered and kissed me on the cheek.  
" it's wasn't your fault, and you should know that "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... what do u think stiles needs a lawyer for?  
> also who do u think is right? stiles? theo? neither?  
> ~Hayley


	10. 10. Jury

{ LAC state prison, lancaster, california }

" hey, you have a visitor "  
a deputy said and Roman smiled as he waited for the deputy to cuff him. 

he saw hislawyer waiting for him in the visiting room. the deputy took a few steps back to let them talk in private.

" what's up man? "  
Collins, his expensive lawyer asked him.

" it's jail, same as always.. what news do you have for me? "  
Roman asked him.

" I have some really good news "  
Collins said, he was smiling and his yellow teeth disgusted Roman a little.

" he's back at his half-brother's club. he has no idea we're onto him. we hacked his little cellphone,too. everything's under control "  
Collins said, he looked satisfied and happy.

" I just want to see him again and make him beg me for forgiveness... he never should have fucked me over like that. what did the court think about the hidden camera video? "  
Roman looked at him searching for answers.

" well I have to say, everything's against you and if we can't prove that they...- "

" prove? I don't pay you to try, I want some certainty here "  
Roman tried not to yell, he didn't want that stupid deputy under his nose. 

" buy them off "  
Roman whispered.

" that wouldn't be a problem... but first you need to read this. I wrote everything you need to say at the court down "  
Collins handed him a piece of paper.

" I'm gonna kill that pretty little shit, watch me "  
Roman said with a big smile on his face. 

" I wish you luck, man "  
\---------  
{ Stiles POV }  
" No! "  
I woke up screaming. I was dripping in sweat.

I took a deep breath and decided to get changed. it was 2 A.M and I didn't feel like taking a shower.

somebody knocked on the door.  
" who's there? "  
I shouted. I wanted it to be Derek, for some unknown reason.

" it's me "  
Derek walked inside and closed the door behind him.

" hey "  
he said with a smile. his smiles are really adorable. just like his other things.

great. I'm handing him my heart like a teenage girl, and he'll just break it whenever he finds out.

" why are you up so late? "  
he asked.

" I just woke up... thanks for knocking first, by the way "  
I told him. he was searching for a clean shirt in the drawers.

" I always knock first... hey, you okay? you look pale "  
he said, he was frowning.

" I'm fine. I just had a bad dream "  
I told him and sat on the bed.

" it must be because of anxiety. you shouldn't be so stressed, it's not good for your baby "  
he said and I nodded. thanks Dr. Derek. 

he grabbed his pill box and took a pill without water.

" why do you take those? "  
I asked him.

" to relax "

" so, you nervous, too? "  
I asked him.

" yeah "

" oh, about what? "

he looked frustrated : " about this meeting Theo said we should go to "

" I won't stop you if you wanna take another pill "  
I laughed.

" god, you think it's gonna suck, too? "  
he asked and I shrugged. actually, I knew it was gonna suck.

somebody shouted from outside : " hey, Derek? where are you? "

" so... take care and don't go near my pills, they're not good for pregnant people "  
he said as he walked out of the door.

" okay "  
I assured him.

" good night baby "  
he winked and closed the door behind him. I could hear Theo and Scott talking to each other in the hallway.

well, I had to know what they were whispering about. I heard them saying words like 'gold' and 'dollars'.

who are they gonna steal from this time?

I was relieved when I heard the word 'contract'. that's good, at least it's not a theft.

" what the hell? "  
I was pulled back by someone, I wanted to scream but a big hand covered my mouth.

it was Derek. he was frowning.

" what are you doing here? "  
he asked me and I rolled my eyes, I'd answer that if he got his hand off my mouth.

" you won't scream, will you? "  
he asked and I shook my head. he finally let go of me. he was leaning against the wall, keeping me close to himself. he wasn't Derek the roommate anymore, he was Derek the criminal.

" don't sweat it. I wasn't eavesdropping "  
I said but he knew I was lying.

" stay away from this Stiles, it's safer that way "  
he was still frowning.

he didn't know that there was no way for me to be safe. not with the people who were looking for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to the villain of the story... roman.


	11. 11. Drunkard

the whole house smelt like alcohol, the party was just getting started but everyone was already drunk.

the music was deafening. when Derek walked into the house he realized it was just like one of his high school parties, except this house was a lot bigger. 

" oh, hey, how are you guys? "  
a girl asked Theo and Derek. she had a bottle of soda in her hand. she hugged Theo: " welcome Theo, I didn't think you'd show up "

Theo smiled and pointed at Derek with his head: " this is our new member, Derek... and this is Kathy "  
the girl smiled :" nice to meet you Derek "  
Derek shook her hand.

" so guys, go have fun, you can find anything you want here, you just have to look "  
she winked and disappeared in the crowd.

the music was so loud Theo had to yell so that Derek could hear him : " she throws the best parties ever, and she's so generous, too "

Derek grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking. the only good things about parties were the drinks.

Theo said : " you wanna get out of here? "  
Derek couldn't hear him : " what? "

" I said do you want to get out of here? "  
Derek shook his head : " no, I think I'll just sit here for a while "  
Theo shrugged: " alright, I'll be outside "

Theo left and Derek told the bartender to give him a russian vodca.  
a girl sat next to him: " hey, Derek "  
she looked really young, probably 18. and Derek didn't know how she knew his name.

" you know me? "  
he asked her, the girl was smoking now.  
" I've heard of you. I'm Allison, by the way "  
she said.

" aren't you a little young for a place like this? "  
he finally asked. Allison laughed : " I grew up in places like this. my whole family is in this business. my mom, my cousins, myself "

" what about your dad? "  
Derek asked.

" he lost his head in a fight six years ago "

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked "

" no, it's okay. I'm totally over it "  
she shrugged. Derek felt bad for her, she seemed like a really nice girl. Theo's name popped up on his phone, there was a text from him.  
[ hey Derek come outside there's some people I want you to meet ]

Allison saw the text on his phone and screamed : " oh my god Theo's here? "

" yeah, why? "

" how do I look? "  
she looked excited. she had a crush on Theo, appearently.

" you're fine "  
Derek said and left the house, Allison followed him. they saw Theo and his friends sitting in the yard and joined them.

" hey why are you here? "  
one of Theo's friends asked Allison. 

" Allison, shoudn't you be at school right now? "  
Theo asked her, and she looked uncomfortable.  
" it's summer, and it's middle of the night, asshole "  
she whispered and looked at Derek : " can I sit there? "  
Derek nodded : " sure "  
she smiled and sat next to Derek.

Theo whispered : " why did you bring her with you? "  
Derek shrugged: " she followed me, I didn't know I had to stop her "  
Theo showed him his middle finger and after a few minutes, he introduced him to the others : " hey, this is the guy I told you about, Derek "

" is that true that you beat up someone in jail for cash? "  
one of Theo's friends asked and Derek frowned at Theo for telling them about that.  
" come on man, everybody here has been locked up before "  
Theo laughed and punched him in the arm, then asked Allison: " hey Ally, what's up with Kevin? "  
Kevin must've been his cousin.

" he's in florida "  
she whispered, she still looked uncomfortable. Theo wanted to ask her more questions but Derek glared and stopped him.

" hey, you and Theo's little brother share a room, right? "  
one of the guys asked and everybody stopped talking. Allison yelled : " don't start Kai "  
Derek didn't say anything, he just warned him with eyes.

but Kai was happy to have everyone's attention: " hey, come on, we all know Stiles, he's so goddamn pretty. you're saying you haven't fucked him yet? "

Theo was frowning, he was looking at Derek, curious to see what he has to say.

" shut the fuck up, of course not "  
Derek yelled.  
" he's pregnant "  
Allison tried to defend him, but Theo glared at her in a frightening way and made her stay quiet.

" so you've never kissed or touched him? I don't believe that "  
Kai laughed. Theo was staring at Derek, he wanted to know if he was telling the truth.

" no, goddamn it. what the fuck? why are you saying all this shit? "  
Derek shouted and the next thing he knew, he was punching Kai in the face, until his face was unrecognizable. nobody tried to stop him, not even Theo. 

he kicked the guy in the stomach one last time and left the yard.he couldn't stand that place anymore. he opened a whiskey bottle and started drinking again.

{ Stiles POV}  
my phone rang and woke me up. 

I saw mr. idiot's name and answered : " what the fuck Derek? "

" hey Jen "  
Derek said on the phone, he sounded drunk.  
" Derek? "  
I swallowed. why would he call me? he must have dialed the wrong number. who was Jen? 

" can you come and take me home? I just wanna go home "  
he was crying, I got off the bed, I was worried about him. he didn't think straight when he was drunk.

" Derek where are you? "

" I don't know "

" can you send me your location? "  
I asked him, he didn't say anything but after a few minutes, he sent me the location, he was still on the phone.  
" take my car... the keys are on the...- "  
he didn't finish his sentence. I think he passed out. does he have to drink like this?

I searched his stuff to find the car keys, I finally found them in the pocket of one of his pants.

I got on the car and turned on the GPS, trying to find Derek. I was so stupid to think everything was fine.

I saw a house and got off the car. I tried to find Derek among all the people but it was really crowded in there, so I called him.  
" hello? "  
a guy on the phone said, it didn't sound like Derek.

" sorry, this is my friend's phone. where is he? "  
I asked.  
" I don't know, a drunk dude's sitting here, I saw his phone ringing so i figured I'd answer "

" thanks. look, I wanna pick him up but it's really crowded out here, I can't find him "

" where are you now? "

" I'm at the front door, in a black camaro "

" alright "  
he said and hung up. ten minutes later, a guy came out of the house and waved at me. he had dark skin and he was covered in tattoos.  
" I'm David "

" Stiles. can you show me where he is? "  
I asked him and he nodded, I followed him to the house. the party seemed over, most of the people had passed out, the others were fucking. 

we walked into the yard, there was a pool and empty bottles were swimming in it.  
I saw Derek sitting on the ground.

I was really angry.he acted like a baby, he was so stubborn. I shoudn't have been so worried about him.  
" Derek? "  
he didn't seem to hear me. I sat in front of him and shook him a little. I froze when I saw the blood stains on his shirt.

his face was bruised a little, his shirt was completely covered in blood.  
" hey Jen.. you want a drink? "  
he whispered. I yelled at him : " what the hell did you do? who the fuck is Jen? I told you to...- "

I couldn't finish my sentence when he started kissing my neck, I froze.  
" you've gotten thin baby "  
he whispered.  
" Derek stop "  
I yelled and tried to push him back but he was holding my hands above my head, making me powerless. 

after a few moments, he passed out. I couldn't see clearly because of my tears. why do all of the shitty things in the world have to happen to me?

David threw a bucket of water on him and he woke up again. I sighed and told David : " would you make him get in the car? "

he smiled : " no problem, you're Theo's brother, right? "  
I just nodded. I guess being the shotcaller's brother was a good thing sometimes.

David helped Derek walk, he was concious now, and I could see the scars on his hands. he must've beaten the shit out of someone.

" hey Stiles "  
he called me and I ignored him. I hated myself for coming to help him.  
he started yelling at me : " what do you want from me? huh? why do you show up everywhere I go? whenver I see you, something bad happens and fucks me up "

David didn't say anything but he was frowning.

I was shocked. how could Derek say something like that to me?  
" Theo and your father were right to kick you out, you're not good for...- "  
I slapped him in the face and made him shut up.  
" you fucking piece of shit "  
I shouted. I was shaking and crying at the same time.

I opened his stupid car's door and David threw him in the backseat, he'd passed out again.

I wiped my tears and smiled at David : " thank you man, just don't tell Theo about this, okay? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people! check out my other work 'Lunatic' if u feel like it. u can find it on my profile.


	12. 12. The devil

{ Stiles POV}  
I got off the car. I didn't want anyone to know I gave Derek a ride so I just left him in his car. his friends would find him eventually.

I opened the club's door and went to my room without letting anyone see me. I'm too tired to even think about arguing with Theo right now.

right when I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, I heard some people opening the door, whispering to each other. they were carrying someone.

they turned on the light and finally realized that I was there.

they threw Derek on the couch and left.  
\---  
my phone started ringing and I woke up.

who the fuck calls someone at 7 A.M?  
of course. Isaac.

" hello? "  
I yawned.

" Stiles? you were asleep? you're not ready yet? "

I was confused. 

" what? what do you mean? "  
I asked.

" Stiles, you have to be at the courthouse. the trial? you forgot? "  
he said and I jumped off the bed.

" no no of course not, I just have to get changed "  
I hung up and took a quick shower. it wasn't late yet, thank god.

I started drying my hair with a towel. there was a text from Isaac : [ you need a ride? ]

he must be worried about me being late.

[ no, I'll be there in 15 minutes ]  
I sent him the text and started wearing my formal clothes. I didn't want to look like a homeless person.

I saw Derek moving a little, he was still asleep. I didn't want him to see me.

I left the room and tried to get him out of my head.

I took a bus. I'm so pathetic, after everything he said last night, he still crawls his way back up into my mind.

I feel sorry for myself. 

I looked at myself in the bus's window. I was wearing a black suit. it was the last nice thing I bought for myself, and it didn't make me uncomfortable.

I haven't been counting the days but I know it's too soon. it's too soon to see Roman Cady again. even thinking about him makes me want to cry out loud.

who do I have in my life?

Liam? my ex who humiliates me everytime we see each other. he gets angry only looking at me.

Theo? he thinks of me as a useless burden.

Thomas? my poor ex-husband. our whole relationship was a lie.  
my father? he's dead. Trisha?....

the last person I got close to was Derek. I hoped he could understand me but look how that worked out. I thought about him all the time, he was the only good thing in my life. I was looking for someone new, someone who wouldn't blame me for my fucking past. but Derek was just toxic. like the others.

I got off the bus and walked to the courthouse.  
" Stiles! "  
Isaac called me.  
" hey "  
I said and sat on one of the chairs.  
" you okay? "  
he asked.

" you have no idea what happened last night. shittiest night ever "  
I told him. he rolled his eyes : " it must be that Derek guy, right? "

I didn't answer. he started telling me a few details about what I should and shouldn't say at the trial.  
" Isaac... I'm scared "  
I admitted.

" you can't be. this is no game anymore, you don't want Roman to eat you alive in there, do you Stiles? "  
he told me. I took a deep breath. 

" please announce the name of the plaintiff and the defendant at the court of justice "  
the judge said and my heart was beating in my stomach already. I had to get my shit together.

" Stiles Stilinski is the plaintiff and Roman Cady is the defendant in this case "  
one of the jury members said. the trial was getting started. Roman gave me a look when the judge said his name. he had a disgusting smile on his face, he always did.

Thomas was there, too. I couldn't believe I was married to him until just a month ago.  
I could guess he was only here to make sure his secret was safe. he looked at me for a few seconds. he wasn't smiling, he was too nervous to pretend.

the judge kept talking about things I couldn't understand. I just tried to be confident. the tension didn't let me concentrate. I took a deep breath.

after the prosecuter finished talking, the judge stood and looked at me, Isaac and the others.

one of the prosecuters started reading from a paper : " according to Stiles Stilinski's complaint, Roman Cady is accused of rape...- "  
I swallowed. I couldn't hear the rest of his words, I had a terrible headache.

" Mr. Lahey do you have any new proof and evidence to support your client's allegation? "

Isaac looked at me one more time, I nodded to him. he opened his suitcase.

he gave the CD in his suitcase to the prosecuter.  
" this is the video of what happened in that room "

I looked at Roman. he was whispering something to his lawyer.

oh yeah, Cady. you forgot the cameras. 

I know in that video, I'm lying on the bed and Roman's naked body is on top of me. it's enough to throw him in jail forever. or at least I hope so.

the jury called Thomas to the witness stand and I felt like everything was happening too fast.

Roman's lawyer started walking, he looked at Thomas the way a tiger looks at a deer.

" Mr. Sangster, may I ask where you were at the aforesaid day? "  
the lawyer asked.

Thomas cleared his throat : " well, I was at home "

the lawyer asked: " did you hear anything unusual? "

fuck.

Isaac stood up : " objection, your honor. this question was asked and answered at the previous hearing "

" Mr. Lahey please do not disturb the order. objection overruled "  
the judge beat his hammer. is it a hammer? I think it's called a gavel or something.

Isaac sat down. Thomas looked uncomfortable.

Roman's lawyer picked up where he left off : " I repeat my question, did you hear anything unusual? "

" well... I was at home that day... but my house is very big... and...- "  
Thomas is a fucking pussy.

" so you didn't hear anything? "  
the lawyer smiled.

Isaac shouted : " objection, your honor "

" sustained. Mr. Collins, please do not ask leading questions "  
the judge said.

Collins smiled in an annoying way and asked Thomas another question : " what did you hear that day? "

" I was asleep in my room... like I said, I have a big house, the rooms aren't next to each other. I was upstairs and... I didn't hear anything "  
Thomas explained. I would punch him in the face if I could.

" thank you Mr. Sangster. I ask Mr. Stilinski to the stand "  
Collins said. I stood, Isaac gave me a little smile. I tried to look strong. seeing Roman and his fucking lawyer wasn't helping.

" Mr. Stilinski according to your files, you constantly visited a psychiatrist until a year ago. may I ask you to explain to the court the reason, one more time? "  
Collins said and I hated him so deeply.

" I was under a lot of pressure and that's why I saw a psychiatrist. my problem was solved by anti-anxiety drugs. have you not ever used those kind of pills yourself? "  
I tried to smile.

" I ask the questions here. thank you for your honest answer "  
Collins said and looked at the judge : " your honor, I believe seeing the fact that there are no witnesses and...- "

" no witnesses? so what about the camera video? the forensic files? his goddamn baby, which I'm carrying by the way"  
I shouted and the judge started beating his stupid hammer. or gavel. whatever.

" Mr. Stilisnki please do not disturb the order "  
the judge said but I didn't back off : " for god's sake I don't know what more proof you need "

Collins joined the game too : " well my client is an honorable, wealthy man. this is obvious that all of this was a set up to ruin his reputation. Mr. Stilinski on the other hand, has a history of pschological problems. and the witness did not hear anything suspicious that day. I have to say, all of this is a bunch of illusions, and this man is a fraud, he is after Mr. Cady's money "

I couldn't believe his judgements. 

the jury members were talking to one another. Roman and his lawyer looked satisfied.

" Isaac, they have the video, right? "  
I asked him desperately.

he looked frustrated. he didn't say anything.

" what? you said we could win, they have the video, they have the evidence. Isaac, I only agreed to do this because I thought we could put him in jail "  
I was shaking.

" Stiles... I think Cady's bought them off "  
Isaac said and I couldn't believe. I died in that moment.  
" what? "  
I whispered.  
" he obviously has tried everything in his power to win "  
he said.

I shook my head : " Isaac don't tell me this, please, tell me we can do this, tell me everything we did wasn't for nothing, please Isaac I need to have something in my life "  
I could barely breathe. Isaac tried to say something but I didn't let him : " let me tell you what's going to happen. if Roman walks free, he's gonna fucking kill me, he's gonna kill my brother, everyone I care about. oh my god Isaac, he might even come after you, too "  
I was starting to panic. Isaac tried to hold my hand but I pushed him away.

" I can't even imagine them saying it was consensual. they can't ignore everything and call me a fraud "  
I yelled : " he called me a fucking fraud "

Isaac looked desperate. that's it Isaac? all you have is a sad face? he tried to hug me again but I punched him in the chest : " I don't want them to say I fuck my lawyer too "

he tried to smile : " let's be hopeful about that video "  
" should I really be hopeful? "  
I asked.  
" well, Stiles... I don't know. videos and recorded voices are never the main evidence "  
he sighed.  
" so I shouldn't. you're a lawyer after all "  
I said. the judge beat the gavel and continued the trial.

I was waiting for him to say his decision so I could run back home... home. it was a roof above my head but I couldn't really call it home.

the judge said a lot of weird words. I didn't know what they meant. in the end, he asked the jury to announce their decision.

Roman Cady was found innocent. 14 votes for and 6 votes against him.

I was feeling sick. like I needed to throw up.

the video couldn't prove anything.

there was nothing to prove it was a rape. they couldn't hear me. they didn't care about me and it made the judge look at my case as a closed one. and in the end...  
Roman Cady was free.

my heart breaks even thinking about it. 

he's free.

the devil is free now.

{Third person POV}

Derek woke up in the morning, with a terrible headache.

he was barefoot, and small bloodstains were all over his jeans. he ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

" fuck "  
he said to himself. after taking a shower - with his clothes still on - he looked at himself in the mirror. his face was fucked up and his eye was bruised. 

he tried to remember last night. obviously, he'd fought someone but he couldn't remember why.  
\-----  
it was 3 P.M when Theo told Derek to get ready for a short trip.

they got on the car, Derek was more quiet than usual..

" do you... remember anything from last night? "  
Theo cleared his throat and asked.

" no "  
Derek said.  
" me either man... although I remember I got a little mad when Kai said all that shit about you and Stiles "  
Theo added.  
" me too. I beat the shit out of him, but I didn't disappear like you did "  
Derek said and raised his eyebrows.

" hey, I left after the fight! "  
Theo glared at him.  
" after the first fight "  
Derek corrected him.

" whatever, don't be such a little girl "  
Theo said and Derek frowned : " I'm a girl?1 shut the fuck up "

Theo laughed and decided to end the argurment : " so how did you come home last night? "

" I don't know "  
Derek admitted. Theo slowed the car as they arrived to a house. there were at least 10 people standing in its yard, and they looked really pissed off.

" what do you think's going on there? "  
Derek asked. Theo's phone started ringing, it was Scott. 

" where are you? "  
Scott asked on the phone.  
" I'm at the front door "  
Theo said.  
" alright, distract them so I can get out "  
Scott said and hung up.

before they could do anything, someone threw a brick at the car's window and shattered it.  
" fuck, I just bought this car "  
Theo yelled and put the car in reverse, it was making a lot of noise, making the angry guys outside notice them.

" so that's your plan? making a scene? "  
Derek shouted.  
" put your seatbelt on "  
Theo said and hit the gas. 

he hit the front car and destroyed its bumper completely.  
somebody shouted : " hey asshole what the hell are you doing? "

Derek said : " I guess you did good "  
everybody was running towards their car, so Theo put the car in reverse again before they could catch them. 

Derek saw Scott, he jumped off a window and started running. he jumped into the car and Theo drove off right away. 

Scott opened the sunroof and screamed : " suck this "  
the guys started shooting but Theo took a right turn and left them behind.

Scott was gasping : " he shot me "  
he yelled : " that fucker shot me "  
Theo asked : " you okay? "  
Scott took a deep breath : yeah I'm fine "

Derek asked : " what did they want? "  
Scott shrugged : " I owe one of them some money. that son of a bitch... I'm gonna kill him "

Theo glared at him : " I fucked up my car for you, by the way "  
Scott smiled : " thanks bro, you rock "  
Theo nodded.

Scott lit a cigarette : " I won't pay him. let him do whatever he wants... oh shit, what happened to your face? "  
Scott finally noticed Derek's face.  
" you got yourself into a fight again? "

Derek just rolled his eyes and checked his phone to see who he called last night.  
" there's a bar near this place, I told Liam and Hayden to be there "  
Scott said.  
Derek asked : " who's Hayden? "  
Theo said : " Liam's girlfriend "

Scott looked like an excited puppy : " oh my god, you don't know who she is? that's awesome, I'm gonna tell you everything. so, one of the guys in the mob needed a kidney, he'd pay a lot of money for it, so I sent my men to check out a hospital for me. guess who was the best match for the kidney I wanted "

Scott stared at Derek's bored face. he sighed : " Hayden? "  
Scott shook his head : " no! no no no, it was Liam! can you imagine that? so, you know what I did? Hayden was one of my girls back then, she worked for me, you know, like... like a ...- "

Scott looked uncomfortable saying the word so Theo said it for him : " she was a hooker "  
Scott punched him in the arm : " no she wasn't and if Liam finds out what you called Hayden he'll kick your ass "  
Theo shrugged : " yes she was, and Liam won't know "

Scott rolled his eyes: " whatver, shut up. so, I was saying, I made a scene at the club, Hayden pretended to be harassed by a dude, and the little batman, Liam, ran to save her. they drank together all night and eventually, Hayden took Liam to her house, which I told her to. I waited for them to finish fucking, then I sent the surgeon in "

Derek looked surprised : " you took his kidney? "  
Scott nodded : " yeah well I had to. but we left him 30 grant and some meds "  
Derek asked : " you still do that kind of stuff? looking for kidneys? "  
Scott smiled : " I do all kinds of shit, man. I have to prove myself everywhere... so I was saying, Hayden fell in love with Liam, she went to see him the day after, without telling me. he told Liam everything. I have to say, if I were him, I would kill Hayden. but he liked her too, so he forgot about the whole thing. I mean, it wasn't that easy though, he came after me and beat the shit out of some of my guys but I found out that he knew Theo. so Theo calmed him down "

Derek was shocked. all of this was so new to him : " but it's so messed up. you have two kidneys and when you wake up, you only have one "  
Scott shurgged : " yeah it's messed up, so what? a kid needed that kidney, and Liam can live with one kidney anyway "  
Derek asked : " would you still do it if it wasn't a kid? "

" well of course man, we're talking about improvement. we don't wanna open a confectionary and sell pretty cookies and pink cupcakes. this is serious business.. oh hey look, we're here "  
Scott said and Theo killed the engine. 

they got off the car and Derek checked his phone again. he froze when he saw the name of the last person he called. it was Stiles. 

he realized how much he didn't want to be there at that moment. he wanted to go back to the club and see Stiles. take the blanket he always puts on his bed, lie down on his couch and stare at Stiles's beautiful face until he falls asleep.

he sighed and followed Theo to the cafè.

Scott was sitting on one of the chairs, talking to Liam. a girl was there, too.

" hey, how you doing man? "  
Liam asked Theo and shook his hand. the girl sitting next to him had curly hair and a light skin. she was cute.

" this is Derek, Hayden "  
Theo said and she shook Derek's hand.

now everyone was sitting around a table, Scott ordered a beer. Derek shook his head. he didn't want to drink. not again.

" is there a prizefight down there? "  
Derek asked and Liam nodded : " yeah, it starts in a few minutes "

a stranger punched Scott in the arm, he didn't look friendly : " I see you came to see your little dog lose again "  
Scott laughed : " don't be so sure of yourself, we'll see who bleeds to death "

the people around them stopped talking, it was like they wanted to see who wins the arguement, it was a part of the game.

" nice words, Scott. that's all you got "  
the guy said and walked downstairs. the game started in the basement.

it looked like another world, a level of hell. the people were shouting and screaming at the fighters, they looked angry and miserable.

it was obvious that Liam and the others were only there because of their jobs. making money was all they cared about.

" Scott's our main connection to the big druglords. he knows people everywhere, he gives us different jobs, and in the end, he keeps everyone happy "  
Theo told Derek.

" what about you? you're a middle-man too? "  
Derek asked.

" oh, no, Derek. I thought you'd know by now. how do you think I have all those pretty girls and boys in my club? they all belong to a russian Mafia. I know their shotcaller. I advertise his work, and we share the money. he keeps an eye on me, makes sure the cops aren't a problem. and I take care of his products. but you know without Scott, I wouldn't be able to get things done... and you, I saw something in your face the first time I saw you. you have balls, I'm sure you'll have your own business some day "  
Theo said and Derek just gave him a smile. he was a little nervous about this whole thing. but he knew there was no going back now.

a girl gave Theo a glass of whiskey, but he didn't need alcohol so he just put his lighter in the small glass and watched it burn.  
" I heard some things I didn't like last night. about you and Stiles. when I made Stiles in your room, I only did it to get back at him for leaving. I didn't think Stiles would actually stay, you know... "  
Theo said and shrugged. then he continued : " I really didn't think stiles would stay in that room for long. specially now that he's pregnant. I mean, do you know his pussy of a husband?... you can't believe what a little fucktard he is, he's scared of his own shadow... I was surprised when Stiles started dating him. Stiles is so much better than him... anyway, when I heard Kai saying those stuff about you and him, I came up with something to end the whole thing "

" what? "  
Derek asked and the answer Theo gave him, surprised him.  
\-------  
it was 2 A.M. he got a cab and went back to the club. he stood in front his room and knocked the door, but nobody answered. so he opened it, he was surprised that it wasn't locked. he frowned when he saw Stiles asleep on the bed. 

it was dangerous not to lock the door in a place like that.

he didn't know if he should wake him. there was no time to talk in the morning, so he sat on the bed and started calling him.

{ Stiles POV }  
I jumped off the bed when I saw Derek. for god's sake, what was happening?

" relax, hey I'm sorry I woke you, I just wanna talk "  
he said and I took a deep breath.

" what time is it? "  
I asked.  
" almost 3 "  
he whispered and I swallowed, remembering the things that happened last night.  
" go sit on the couch... please "  
I said.

" oh... okay "  
he looked kinda sad, and all those scars on his face annoyed me a little.

he sat on the couch and cleared his throat : " did I... call you last night? "

was he gonna interroagate me now?  
" yeah, you were drunk. you told me to pick you up "

" did I say anything unusual? "  
he asked.

" you acted like a piece of shit. even thinking about it makes me mad. you nearly raped me, asshole, and you kept calling me fucking Jen or something... you pretend like you're my friend but you're just an asshole like others "  
I yelled at him. I was really angry.

" did you tell any of this to Theo? "  
he asked. of course that all he thought about was Theo. he was acting like I didn't matter at all. I was only important because of who my brother was. the story of my life.

" no I didn't. you're not gonna apologize to me? "

he shrugged : " I was drunk, those words weren't even mine. why would I apologize for something I didn't do? "

" I hate it when you talk like this "  
I said and put my head on the pillow. I better go to sleep before I slash his throat with the knife in my drawer.

" you always do this, you keep fighting me, you must really love it "  
he said.  
" I don't fight you "  
I glared at him.  
" you are right now "  
he said and I sighed : " it's none of your business. it's just who I am "

I heard him laugh and I realized that it was all a game to him. how can he be such an ass? 

" you know, last night before you showed up, I got into a fight... because of you. it was my fault too, though. he said some shit about you and me being roommates and all. "  
he said. he had my attention now. 

" so... Theo told me he didn't think you were actually gonna stay here. and now... he bought me a house so you can have this place all to yourself, he told me I can give him his money back later "  
he said and I froze.

fuck. what?  
he's gonna leave?  
I won't see him anymore?  
I was just starting to think he actually cared about me, and now he's not gonna be here anymore?  
this room was the only thing we had in common, and that's over now?  
he's going to hang out with other people, and forget all about me.

he held my hand and gave me something. a little red toy car.

" I bought this for your boy... sorry I scared you little guy "  
he laughed and said his last sentence to my stomach.

yes. that was it. it was all pity. he saw me as Theo's poor brother who was rejected. by everyone.

I tried to smile.  
" I really like your smile "  
he said and I put the toy car on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I don't know much about trials so sorry if it turned out inaccurate.


	13. 13. Change your fate

he knocked on the door. 

" hey, come on in "  
Isaac said and held the door for Stiles.

" I'm really glad you listened to me and came here "  
Isaac said and sat on the couch, in front of Stiles, who looked a little nervous.

" I think it's all over now, isn't it? "  
Stiles asked. 

" nothing really turned out the way we wanted, I have to say "  
Isaac took a deep breath, he hated to destroy Stiles's hopes but he didn't want to lie to him either.

" I'm guessing our phones are bugged, so we need to have the important conversations here, or in a public place. either way, you can't trust your phone "  
Isaac explained. 

" I'm scared Isaac "  
he admitted.  
" you're right to be "  
Isaac shrugged and Stiles glared at him for his answer. he could at least try to be a little reassuring.

Stiles walked across the room for a few moments, then he threw himself on the couch.  
" Isaac, this is awful. everything keeps getting more and more shittier...- "

Isaac sat next to him : " if... if you don't feel safe, you can stay at my place for a while. I promise I'll protect you. I really...- "

Stiles interupted him : " hold on... hold on, listen to me, why wouldn't I feel safe? "

" really? that's your question? "  
Isaac felt bad for attacking him like that, so he cooled down : " Stiles, we recorded a video of him. we injected a sedative to him and knocked him out when he thought he was having sex and now he doesn't remember a thing, he thinks you're actually pregnant. but with all this... you know what he did? "

Isaac waited for a few seconds.  
" he didn't do anything. he could've pressed charges, he could've called out your lie, he could've told everyone about Thomas and himself. but he didn't do anything "

Stiles just stared at him, processing his words. he finally spoke : " this is messed up "

" Stiles, like I said, my house is your house. you can stay if you want "  
Isaac said.

" no, I have my own home "

" home? are you kidding? you can't call that dump home, who takes care of you there? Cady can kill you any second when you're there "  
Isaac said.

" I take care of myself. please answer that, it's pissing me off "  
Stiles sighed. Isaac's phone was on the desk and it'd been ringing for 10 minutes. Isaac turned it off.

" by the way, stop taking the pills. let them think you had a miscarriage. you understand? "  
Isaac said.

" okay... okay, fine. but you think it's the best thing to do? "  
Stiles asked him, his mouth was dry and he couldn't believe all his plans had failed.

" god, I don't know. this wasn't supposed to happen. you weren't supposed to get into trouble like this. I shouldn't have been so stupid, Roman has the town in his hands and I expected to finally catch him with a set up. what was I thinking? "  
Isaac looked nervous and desperate. 

Stiles tried to calm him : " well, it wasn't all fake. you forgot about when I broke my cheek bone fighting him? you forgot what he almost did to me? I saw the people he hit before, you showed them to me yourself. it's true that it didn't end the way wanted but you can't question our cause "

Stiles looked tired.   
" I'll leave now. take care "  
he said and closed the door behind himself. 

when he arrived home, the first thing he did was to get rid of the pills. he didn't have to pretend to be pregnant anymore, now that the trial was over. so he no longer needed the pills to get a fake positive pregnancy test.

{ Third person POV }  
it took him around 20 minutes to get to the club from his new apartment. it was a short drive.

he stopped by the supermarket to buy some stuff for his house.

it was a roomy apartment, way better than the small room he came from.

but it was a retro. he felt cold and lonely in there. its windows were old, and a cat lived in its basement. his neighbour was a teenage boy.

Derek left the supermarket and went back to the club.  
" hey man "  
he said when he saw Theo, he was standing next to his black mustang, looking at a map. there were some red spots marked on it. 

" you look good "  
Theo said, he was still looking at the map.

" hey bro "  
a guy showed up and shook Theo's hand, Derek didn't know him.

" Derek, this is David. David, this is Derek "  
Theo said and David smirked : " I know him "  
Derek frowned and stared at him, he didn't like him.

" so, look at this map, both of you. this is the club, okay? you guys have to take that car and go to this spot, it's a garage in 212 eastern street. it's an easy job, just go by the plan "  
Theo explained to them.

Derek and David looked at the black ferrari parked in the corner and said at the same time : " I'll drive "

" I called it first "  
Derek said and David shook his head : "hey, we said at together "  
" alright, let's flip a coin then "  
Derek shrugged.

" would you please flip your fucking coin after I told you the whole plan? "  
Theo yelled at them, then he continued : " we're dealing with some chinese people, when they see your car, they'll call their boss "  
Theo lit a cigarette : " there's a cab waiting for you there. you have to get on it and go to spot B, I marked it on the plan. it's a container in the exit road, Scott and Liam are waiting for you there "

he took a deep breath. Derek and David were listening carefully, he continued : " and about the cops, they won't bother you before 12 o'clock, I bribed them but they've been a little difficult ever since Roman Cady disappeared. they'll probably want more money, but we can't give them more yet "

Derek asked : " who's Roman? "

" he's our boss. that's all you need to know "  
Theo ended the conversation.

David and Derek flipped a coin. David was going to drive.   
" the name of their organization is Crenshaw. good luck boys "  
Theo said.

" what's our gang's name? "  
Derek asked as he put his hands in his pockets, waiting for David to start the car.  
" what? "  
Theo asked.  
" you know, what's our name? "

" we don't have a name man, we're just connections "  
Theo said and Derek shrugged. 

" come on bigshot, we don't have time "  
David yelled and Derek took a deep breath before getting on the car.

" how did you say you know me? "  
Derek broke the deadly silence.   
" why do you care? "  
David asked. Derek tried to turn down the radio but the car was going too fast and David was a shitty driver. 

" I just fucking do "  
he shouted and David glared at him.  
" you remember that night when you got wasted at Kathy's place? "  
he asked.  
" well barely "  
Derek admitted and David stopped at the red light.

" you called someone that night and asked for help, but then you blacked out and I had to tell him where you were so he could pick you up "  
he explained. Derek swallowed. 

" you know his name? "  
he whispered.  
" Stiles. he's Theo's brother. you owe him big time, he even made me promise not to tell Theo about the mess you made "  
David said.

" what mess? "  
Derek asked and his voice was shaking a little.

" dude, you don't remember? you jumped on him and held him on the ground. he's so fucking hot but he's Theo's brother, you must be stupid to hit on him "  
he stared at Derek.

Derek avoided him. he truly hated himself. good thing he had this job to distract himself with. 

" I know I was a jerk "   
he whispered and David kept his eyes on the road : " why are you telling me this? I don't give a shit "

" I know you don't. that's why I'm telling you. you won't say anything to Theo, will you? "  
Derek asked.  
" I'd tell him by now if I was a rat "  
he glared at him.  
" thanks bro "  
Derek tried to smile.  
" I'm not your bro "  
David said and made Derek roll his eyes : " you called Theo bro "  
David frowned : " he's earned my trust. you haven't "

David parked the car in the garage. it was dark in there, but there were people inside, and they didn't look friendly.

Derek swallowed and David whispered : " they won't be a problem. we just have to stick to the plan "

Derek opened the dashbord. there was a loaded pistol in it, he put it in his pocket just in case.

they got off the car and a tall man approached them, he had long hair and he was wearing a gray coat. he was also holding a small knife in his hand.

" you're late "  
the man said. David sounded confident : " we're just on time. go check the batch, Yen "

Derek looked around. a black van was parked near them, as well as a blue cab and a few other cars. 

" it's good "  
Yen checked the batch and closed the suitcase right after. Derek and David smiled at each other and Yen turned on his phone to call his boss.

after he ended the call, he nodded and walked towards the cab to leave, but the cop cars drove into the garage and surronded them, they started shooting in less than a second.

Yen shouted : " traitors "

David froze, he looked shocked. Derek threw him on the ground, he didn't want his partner to get shot.

he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Yen, because he was shooting at Derek and David as well as the cops.

three bullets in the heart and gut. Yen fell down with his eyes open.

David and Derek hid behind a wall.   
" what the hell was this? we can't take the cab now. its tire's flat "  
David said.

they could still hear the gunshots. Derek was gasping, he looked at the van : " that's it, back me up "  
David shook his head : " what? no, I can't even back me up "

but Derek ran towards the van as fast as he could. David took a deep breath : " fuck it "  
he followed Derek and started shooting at some of those guys. they were all shooting at each other.

Derek opened the van's door, the driver's dead body fell on the ground. he had a hole on his head and he looked like a bag of potatoes.  
" shit "  
Derek said to himself. David yelled at him to hurry up, so he started the car and kept his head down to avoid the bullets coming from every direction.

when he looked up, David was on the ground. his side was covered in blood and a cop was standing above him, he had a  
gun pointed at his head and he was about to kill David and finish the job.

Derek didn't know what he was doing. he hit the gas and ran over the cop. David was practically crying.   
" hey come on, hop in "  
Derek yelled, he was shaking. David opened the van's door with his bloody hands and threw himself on the backseat.

Derek hit the gas one more time, he was running over the dead bodies and shooting at people at the same time.

his heart started pounding when he saw a ramp. David shook his head : " it's too short man, we'll fucking get stuck there "

Derek looked at the ceiling, then at the road. David was right but it was the only way to leave all those cops behind.

he took a deep breath and led the car to the right corner, and took a left turn when he arrived to the ramp.

they did it. Derek was about to cry out of happiness.  
" jesus christ, you've got balls "  
David screamed. Derek smiled and looked back to see David, but he'd passed out.

" fuck, David "  
he shook him, but he didn't wake up. Derek's hands were covered in his blood. he passed the red light and headed out of town as fast as he could.

" hey, hey, open the door fuckers "  
Derek punched on the container. the door was opened after a minute.

Liam looked surprised, he practically yelled : " what happened to you? "

Derek got on the car again : " I'm fine, David got shot, the cops showed up out of nowhere, the cab got fucked, we're lucky to be alive "

Scott looked shocked, too.

they drove the van into the container and Liam opened the door and brought David's body outside.

" will he live? "  
Derek asked nervously. Liam looked at his wound : " the bullet's in his arm. his body's more shocked than hurt, I have some stuff here, I'll see what I can do but we need to get him to the doctor "

" hospital? "  
Derek asked.

" no, I mean our doctor "  
Liam said and Scott shouted : " hey, come here "  
he was looking into the bags in the van. 

" we have 5 bags of cannabis here. 50 kilograms "  
Scott explained, he wanted to close the bags but the wooden boxes under them stopped him. he frowned : " these aren't suposed to be here "  
he opened one the wooden boxes and smelt the product inside them : " it's cocaine "

Liam raised his eyebrows : " they'll kill us, we have to take them back "

Scott smiled and looked at him.

Liam looked terrified : " no, no way "

" why not Liam? why lose an opportunity when god hands it over to you? "  
Scott shrugged.

Derek grinned and looked at the boxes, they were pretty damn big, and full of coke.

somebody moaned, Derek looked at David, he was awake now : " hey bro, can you give me a smoke? "

Derek looked surprised : " are you talking to me? "

" the bullet's in my arm, not in your brain. come on bro, give me a smoke "  
David whispered and Derek smiled.


End file.
